1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing output indications in response to the presence of an electromagnetic energy receptor and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method and apparatus for providing output indications in response to the presence of an electromagnetic energy receptor within a predetermined distance of a glow discharge device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, glow discharge devices have been used for a variety of applications, many such applications being described and illustrated in Using and Understanding Miniature Neon Lamps, William G. Miller, Howard W. Sams and Company, Inc., Indianapolis, Indiana. Although such glow discharge devices have been utilized in capacitive sensing circuits such as that described on page 74 of the above referenced publication, it is believed that the present invention represents the first time that such glow discharge devices are being utilized to provide an output indication in response to the mere presence of an electromagnetic energy receptor within a predetermined distance of the glow discharge device.